


Волк в овечьей шкуре

by Olivin



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot, Translation, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-16
Updated: 2013-04-16
Packaged: 2017-12-08 16:55:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/763773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olivin/pseuds/Olivin





	Волк в овечьей шкуре

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [a wolf in a sheepskin coat](https://archiveofourown.org/works/421281) by [honey_wheeler](https://archiveofourown.org/users/honey_wheeler/pseuds/honey_wheeler). 



Убедить лорда Сноу сложнее, чем любого известного ему мужчину, а Атлас знавал много разных мужчин. Даже среди братьев Ночного дозора лорд Сноу выделяется. Клятвы, которых он придерживается, словно они – единственная вещь, держащая его на плаву во враждебном море, точно такие же, как и у остальных. Но остальные, однако же, повинуются им с усмешкой, следуя букве обета, но не его духу. И если бы Атлас получал золотой каждый раз, когда один из братьев щупал его, прижимаясь к бедру твёрдым членом, спрашивая: «Ты не девица, но краше любой из них. Нарушу ли я свой обет, отымев тебя?» - и думая, что это весьма умно, Атлас был бы самым богатым человеком на Севере.

Лорд Сноу не позволял себе таких остроумных шуточек. Более того, оттолкнул Атласа, когда тот впервые прижался к нему, чтобы поцеловать эти прелестные, прелестнее, чем у самого Атласа, губы и поласкать член рукой. Лорд Сноу не разгневался, не оскорбил, не наказал Атласа – только мягко оттолкнул его с извинением во взгляде. Тем не менее, это было обидно. Атлас провёл большую часть своей жизни, выполняя желания других и редко – свои собственные. Поэтому отказ лорда Сноу стал горькой пилюлей, которую не подсластила даже его мягкость. Атлас дулся день или два и даже пообещал себе больше к Джону не приставать. Но это было до того, как лорд Сноу напился; до того, как он упал в руки Атласа, когда тот поднимал его со стула, чтобы уложить в кровать. До того, как Атлас потерял голову и стал подразнивать рукой высвобожденный член лорда Сноу, пока Джон наконец не опомнился и с сожалением не прекратил это занятие.

\- Мой обет, - сказал он, прижимаясь к Атласу из-за опьянения, а ещё - Атлас был в этом уверен - из-за желания. – Наши обеты.

Что ж, с обетами было проще справиться, чем с отсутствием желания.

Однако это заняло больше времени, чем Атлас рассчитывал. Атлас воровал поцелуи, соблазнял прикосновениями, даря ласки рано на рассвете, когда Джон был наиболее уязвим, когда касался Атласа жадными, расслабленными пальцами и позволял ему отсасывать себе; когда руки Джона нежно и одновременно требовательно цеплялись за волосы Атласа; когда стоны Джона были мягче и богаче, чем меха вокруг них. После на лице Джона появлялось смятение, и он приступал к выполнению своих обязанностей с энтузиазмом, изнуряющим всех вокруг. Он избегал Атласа весь день и всю ночь, но на следующее утро искал того снова и позволял ему сделать то же, что и обычно. Борьба лорда Сноу со своей честью то успокаивалась, то усиливалась, как волна, и увлекала Атласа за собой в извечный танец желания и отрицания.

И конечно, все усилия, затраченные на сражение с такой пылкой, неразумной честью делают момент, когда член Джона наконец-то оказывается в Атласе, только слаще.

\- Атлас, - стонет Джон. – Нет, это... Нам не следует... Атлас.

Атлас слишком переполнен эмоциями, чтобы заботиться о слабых попытках Джона ухватиться за остатки чести. Позже эти попытки покажутся Атласу милыми, и он будет думать о них с самодовольным удовлетворением, но сейчас он только и может, что сидеть с разведёнными коленями, откинувшись на грудь Джона, дрожать, ощущая его твёрдый и горячий член внутри себя, и мечтать, чтобы Джон провёл рукой вниз по животу и взял член Атласа, такой же твёрдый и горячий. Любой другой бы поступил так. Но Джон Сноу – не любой, Атлас это понимает и накрывает руку Джона своей собственной, тянет её вниз, одновременно двигаясь на члене Джона и сжимая его, и обхватывает чужой рукой свой собственный член, убеждаясь, что Джон уже потерял контроль достаточно, чтобы не позволить такой ничтожной вещи, как честь, помешать им.

Всё окончательно смешивается, когда они оба кончают, один после другого: Атлас использует все известные ему уязвимые места Джона, чтобы довести того до грани, и только потом позволяет разрядиться себе. Он резко падает на грудь Джона, и их дыхания смешиваются, как до этого смешивались стоны. Атлас ждёт, что Джон отодвинет его и продолжит их извечный танец, но, к его удивлению, Джон нерешительно обнимает его за талию. Когда же Джон проводит губами по его плечу и целует за ухом, Атлас улыбается: кажется, в следующий раз не придётся тратить так много времени, чтобы убедить Джона.


End file.
